


When I Look At Her

by Pickled_Plum_Princess



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickled_Plum_Princess/pseuds/Pickled_Plum_Princess
Summary: InuYasha takes some time to reflect on how much Kagome really means to him.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 11





	When I Look At Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing...anything. It is probably going to be bad. Please be gentle <3

When I look at her, I see lips, dusty pink and full like dew covered petals in the early morning Spring.

When I look at her, I see cerulean eyes that shine like ripples on the ocean, so full of hope and wonder. 

When I look at her, I see long, slender arms and legs that wrap tightly around my body, skin so soft and warm to the touch. 

When I look at her, I see the joy, the acceptance, the pain on her face, emotions unabashed and raw, reminding me that it's okay to feel.

When I look at her, I see an angel, come to soothe my pain and sing to my weary soul. 

I see unparalleled strength.  
I see a healer.  
I see the keeper of our home.  
I see my wife.  
I see the mother of our children.  
I see a life worth living, with her. 

I want to be with her fully, show her every part of me I keep hidden so that only she will know just how much of my heart she holds. 

And one day I will, Kagome. I will bear it all before you, because it is all I have to give. A rusty sword, a Fire Rat robe, and my loyalty, if you'll have it. You deserve so much more, but I selfishly pray to the gods it will be enough to make you stay with me. 

For now, I will wait. I'll wait forever for her if I have to. 

"Hey Inuyasha!"

"Aaaaaagh!"

"What the hell, brat?! Can't a guy take a nap in peace?"

"Geez, sorry. I was just gonna ask you if Kagome is back yet."

"Do ya think I'd be sittin' here by the well if she was?"

......

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"WHAT?!"

"Are you gonna go get her?"

"Does it look like I wanna get sat? Now get lost, shrimp! Go bug the monk or somethin'."

I'll wait forever for her, if I have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
